Sick Cycle Carousel. A Music Video for M&M
by Lenalaye
Summary: Yup, you heard it! This is my fave show so I decided to do my speciality (music videos) for it!


Yeaaaaaaaaaah

Yeaaaaaaaaaah! My first Roswell fic! (music video whatever, my ninth). ROSWELL ROCKS!!!!! It's for Michael and Maria. The song is "Sick Cycle Carousel" by Lifehouseit themes the fickleness of the relationship. *breaths deep* here we go….

The song starts out. Michael is walking towards Maria. It is night. Maria has her back turned to him. He beings singing.

__

_If shame had a face I think I'd kinda look like mine__he is pleading to her back___

_If it had home it would be my eyes._

_Would you believe me if I said I tired _

_Of this she turns around and he looks hopeful___

_Now here we go now one more time she gets a crazy happy look in her eyes and takes off.___

_ _

_I tried to climb your steps, I tried to chase you down she runs to a carnival entrance___

_I tried to see how, low I could get down to the ground leaps over the turn style while Michael stumbles over it.___

_I tried to earn my way, I tried to change this mind she looks back and laughs___

_You better believe that I am trying to beat this…… he throws money back and takes off after her. ___

_ _

_So where will it end? It goes on and on__Maria becomes lost in the crowd___

_Over and over and over again Michael shoves people past to get to her___

_keep spinning around _

_I know that it won't stop_

_Till I step down from this for good_

_ _

As the singing stops briefly, so does Maria. Michael runs over, panting. He holds her and then she bolts. __

_ _

_I never thought I'd end up here she drags him along___

_Never _

_Thought I'd be standing where I am__brings him to a game booth and points at a stuff bear___

_I guess I kinda thought it would be easierMichael rolls his eyes and plays the game. ___

_Than this_

_I guess he takes the bear and turns around. ___

_I was wroooooooong now one more time! Drops the bear and runs off as Maria bounds across the carnival grounds.___

_ _

_I tried to climb your steps, I tried to chase you down Michael gets spun around___

_I tried to see how, low I could get down to the ground flashes of brightly lit booths___

_I tried to earn my way, I tried to change this mind and swirling rides. ___

_You better believe that I am trying to beat this…… he stops and shakes his head. He spots Maria on the carousel ( well I had to fit it somewhere didn't I?) ___

_ _

_So where will it end? It goes on and on he jumps on ___

_Over and over and over again chases her as she weaves between the horses___

_keep spinning around _

_I know that it won't stop_

_Till I step down from this for good__Maria jumps off and runs, completely fine. Michael looks like he's going to be sick. ___

_ _

___This sick cycle carousel__he shakes his head and looks as Maria runs to the Ferris wheel ___

_This is a grabs his hair ___

_sick cycle carousel and tugs at it ___

_sick cycle carousel he begins to shuffle after her___

_This is a _

___sick cycle carousel__Michael__ hops on one of the compartments. ___

_ _

___So where__ will it end? It goes on and onIt starts up and he looks above.___

_Over and over and over again Maria laughs and waves to him. ___

_keep spinning aroundHe tries to reach out to her___

_I know that it won't stop_

_Till I step down from this for good__it stops and she walks out. Michael has to climb out of his. He walks over to her hurriedly. Grabs her arm and jerks her around., ___

_ _

___So where__ will it end? It goes on and on _

_Over and over and over again__Maria looks down___

_keep spinning around _

_I know that it won't stop_

_Till I step down from this for good__Maria kisses him. Michael gets that "Finally!" look on his face.They roll to the ground. ___

_ _

_Sick cycle carousel She gets up and smiles normally___

_sick cycle carousel so does Michael. ___

_This for good then comes the crazy smile back and she is off, prancing out into the open desert. ___

_Ahhhhhh Michael groans and slams his head on the ground. ___

_Sick cycle carousel _

_sick cycle carousel……__The music fades out with a close up of his (absolutely gorgeous !) face. Then as the rest of it remains, the camera follows Maria twirling carefree out into the desert night. The picture fades to black._

*************************************************************

How was it? Good I hope. If not then, sorry. Until next time…….J


End file.
